Lost then Found
by life-is-a-road-love-is-a-river
Summary: Clair has a twin sister nobody new about except Meredith. Turns out it's not Claire who changes the killer Three man POV will be Elphaba, Clair and Sylar. Relationships- Sylaba slight Paire. Rated for language and future steamyness
1. Chapter 1

Lost Then Found

**AN-Not going to say much. Just gonna let you guys read the first chapter and you can continue reading if you want ****. Review and let me know you like it. One review gets the next chapter cause I've written up to chapter 5 :D **

**Enjoy my pretties.**

**Liar Liar x**

Chapter 1

'You are not like the others,' he'd said, 'you're special, and I couldn't kill you even if I wanted to.' It shouldn't matter to me that he didn't want to kill me. The psycho got what he came for and I still hate him. The voice in my head kept arguing.

_'If you hate him so much, why are you still thinking about him?' _It was rather irritating that the reason I was so pissed at the voice was because I knew it was right. The things he'd said had stirred something within me. I placed it as curiosity. After a week it became a constant niggle at the back of my head, now-a month on-it was an unhealthy obsession. I needed answers to some puzzling questions, and DAMN the Gods for making Sylar the only damned bastard with the answers. I growled and threw my cushion against the wall.

'Clair! Can you come down here a second? We need to talk.' The familiar voice of my adoptive father Noah yelled from the landing. I huffed a reply and dragged myself from the bed. I descended the stairs leisurely and shuffled towards the study. When at home, which wasn't often lately, Noah was always in there so I knew where to find him. I knocked softly and pushed down on the door handle, opening the door to find Noah deep in conversation with Meredith-my birth mother-and a girl I had never seen before. A look of confusion crossed my features as I entered and closed the door behind me. The occupants of the room turned to face me, the mystery girl cocking her head and giving me a once over before smiling brightly.

'Mom, what're you doing here? Who are you?' I inquired light heartedly, smiling softly at the girl. She was extremely attractive. Dark brown hair framed her delicate face. Medium, arching eyebrows stood over Emerald eyes. Her smile was infectious, a row of straight pearly whites. Her paler skin showed she was not from this neck of the woods. Her outfit spoke volumes about her individual personality. She wore denim shorts, a cute grey t-shirt with a Koala saying I 3 Hugs under a midnight black blazer. On her feet were the cutest black wedges. Her shorter hair was set into soft spikes at the end of each layer, with a white Alice band in her hair. It caused me to take in my own simple attire and I instantly knew she was going to have to give me fashion tips. The bitch rocked it and I wanted to scream individuality too! At my question she rose and stepped forward, holding out a small hand. I had first taken her for an older girl, but I noticed now that she was actually really young. I grasped her hand softly and she glanced at Noah who gave a small nod.

'The name I have grown up with is Rebecca Barclay. It turns out I was adopted and my real name is Elphaba.' She hesitated slight as she withdrew her hand. She looked into my eyes and continued. 'I'm your sister.'


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY! Got mah first review so al post the next chapter :D I know they're kinda short but they get longer and even more interesting I SWEAR! M'kayy enough dilly dally, Chapter 2 comin your way **** x**

**Liar Liar xx**

Chapter 2-Rebecca/Elphaba PoV

What a day! I had _finally_ been moved to the two year higher maths class, and much to my surprise I was moved up to Higher Biology AND English! I was soo happy. My sort-of-friend Hayley and me had swapped in Bio and English, leaving me next to my 'wife' Ashleigh, and Tom the Asshole in English. The reason he's an asshole is cause he led me on, nearly slept with me, and then ditched me for his ex-whore. Of course then I was Rebecca. On my way home, my entire life was upended by, at the time, a complete stranger. I remember a man grabbing me from the pavement and pulling me into an inconspicuous black Vectra. I gasped in shock, only to quickly realise it wasn't a hostage situation. A comforting hand on my shoulder proved that, and I turned to see a man in his late thirties, brown hair, grey eyes hidden behind horn rimmed glasses and tan skin. He smiled slightly before turning back towards the road, sliding his hand back to the wheel. I slid my satchel off and turned to face him.

'So far ya takin' me?' I inquired with my typical Scottish slang and a sweet smile, showing I was cooperative and I was okay.

'Well Rebecca, where do I start?' He asked, and then thought for a moment. I decided to use some sarcasm to break the slightly awkward atmosphere.

'I find the beginning is a _fabulous_ place to begin.' I smirked as he chuckled. He introduced himself as Noah and a few more turns and we pull into my drive way. I don't bother asking how he knows where I live; I don't think I'd much like the answer anyway. I unlock the door and hold it open for him as we enter. I slip off my shoes and open the back door and a window in the kitchen to let in the slight breeze on the warm August day. After making us both a cup of coffee, we sat in the living room and he gave me the cliff notes version of my life.

'You were adopted by your mother to replace her own who had died at birth. You're originally American, your father is the brother of a senator, and your mother is an everyday gal. (He wouldn't tell me much more about them). Apparently, bio mom, bio dad, adoptive mother and I are all specials. It didn't take me long to understand what specials were and with eager participation he introduced me to my first. I had the power to control and manipulate the emotions and feelings of those around me. My other, though slightly unexplainable, was the ability to attain other specials' abilities, but Noah was unable to explain to me how seeing as I hadn't made a connection attained either my adopted mothers' or any other abilities in the area.

An hour later I stood in the hallway, packed suitcases around me, fully changed, and a carry on back strapped over my shoulder. He was taking me home. I said one last goodbye, checked myself in the mirror one last time and making sure 'mum' could find my note when she got home, I packed my suitcases into the car and we drove off. My emotions ran amuck and I had to control myself and make sure they didn't affect Noah. The last thing I needed was a car crash. As we pulled up to the airport I let out a breath I hadn't realised I was holding. We checked my baggage in, and stood in a long line at security. I was starting to get really impatient and I was glad when the plane finally took off into the setting sun. I would've appreciated the beauty more had my mind not been wandering to what would happen next. What other surprises would life throw at me? Noah didn't disappoint when he turned and randomly told me I was 18, not 15. It made me wonder how much more of my life was a lie. He asked me a few questions about my life and took notes on his laptop, then he remained quiet the rest of the journey. After about half an hour of silence I jammed my iPod in my ears, stuck on the first song in my library and hit shuffle. I liked every song on it so I would never have to skip.

A few long hours and a short nap later we arrived in Costa Verde. We stood in a companionable silence while we waited for my cases. It didn't take long and within 20 minutes we were packing the cases into his car and he drove us back to the Bennett household. A woman with blonde/brown hair lay sunbathing on the front lawn. I started at the use of such a foreign word in my own head. I would have to learn American so I didn't sound so much of a douche. I mean sure I spoke English but I didn't want to stick out like a sore thumb. At the sound of the car doors slamming shut she snapped up and stared with wide eyes as I rounded the car with my carry-on bag over my shoulder. Noah handed me my suitcase and I started up the front path. I stopped mid way and turned my curious gaze towards her. Was this Meredith? Was she here waiting for me? 'Only one way to find out' I though and with a small smile I spoke.

'Meredith?' The smile that crossed her kind features nearly split her face in two.

'Elphaba? Is it really you sweetheart? I thought I'd never see you again.' The confession made her smile turn into a sad frown and she bowed her head, her shoulders slumping, as if in defeat. Being the person I was, I couldn't and wouldn't let this woman, my mother, be upset when there clearly was no reason. I rushed forward and wrapped her up in a warm hug.

'Mom don't be sorry, it's okay! I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere.' I reassured her, pulling back to give her a determined smile, the excitement and happiness evident in my eyes. Her face splitting smile resurfaced and she pulled me back into an enthusiastic hug. Suitcase and Noah momentarily forgotten in the budding of our mother and daughter relationship, we flounced into the house arm in arm, smiling and laughing, leaving Noah to take in the entirety of my luggage. Noah directed us to the study and when I realised I'd left him to do all the heavy lifting I apologised profusely, but he just waved it off with a half shrug as he left to call on Clair. I had had a sister back in Scotland but she was 9 years younger than me. The minute Noah entered, him and bio-mom dropped into an instant discussion of where I would live, and what would happen from here. Not minutes later, with a slight knock on the door, Claire entered. The confused look that appeared was comical as she gave me a detailed inspection. As she spoke she looked me in the eyes and I smiled, letting her know I was friend not foe.

'Mom, what're you doing here? Who are you?' She asked, returning the smile tentatively. I stood and held out a hand, waiting before I dropped the bombshell. Her soft hand took my gently and I squeezed reassuringly while I glanced at Noah for the go-ahead. He gave me a small but firm nod, and I dove straight in the deep end.

'The name I have grown up with is Rebecca Barclay. It turns out I was adopted and my birth name is Elphaba.' I gave a hesitant pause before I continued. 'I'm your sister.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Sylar PoV

The Gods hate me. Not that I doubted that notion in any moment in the past but this just confirmed it. She was even purer than the damned cheerleader and that just sucked donkey balls. Fuck can't a psychopath get a break? I don't know why I'm so affected, maybe it's cause she's a Goddess on legs. Ha, I bet Angela seen this one coming a mile away, and is now laughing at my misfortune and turmoil. I can't explain it but hurting her will be one of the hardest things I'll ever do in my lifetime, which is going to very long since-thanks to a certain blonde cheerleader- I can't die. Noah is practically handing this girl over on a silver fucking platter by bringing her here! She doesn't know who I am yet but oh she will. Noah will make sure she is perfectly aware that I am the bogeyman, and all I do is hurt, kill, take and destroy. In that order. I should be ashamed of what I do and I remember long ago I once was. No, Noah will make sure that she knows. Unless...NO! I'm not even going down that road. Although I wouldn't put it past Noah to...no. Snap out of it and FOCUS Sylar! The situation is delicate and will require a whole different strategy. I can't just fly in-thank you Nathan- and take it.

An hour or so later I leapt from the roof with a confused growl. Claire has a sister huh? Not just a sister, oh no. A hot, innocent, Scottish sister! In the short time I had been observing I had obtained so much information about ...what was her name? Elphaba? She is strong, independent, sassy, but very emotional. Understandable I suppose. She wanted to plan and live her own life, and they were willing enough. They are even paying for an apartment. That was their plans for the next day. She's funny, unique, and a generally happy creature. So many wonderful things, if only they knew where that mind of hers drifted off to. I shivered and smirked at that thought. Speaking of minds, or brains to be more exact, I was overtly confused about this woman's ability. I knew of the emotion control, hence the stalking, but the way they spoke was like there was something else. Something even more special than Claire. I realised during that time that I wasn't going to hurt her, not yet. I wanted to believe not ever but I wasn't foolish to believe I was that lucky. From what I gather, she's nearly as unlucky as I was, but I didn't dwell on the troubling pasts that both of us were victim to.

I dropped to the roof of my apartment building and sauntered down the stairs to my apartment on the fourth floor. I took my time retrieving my keys and unlocking the door. My mind kept wandering back to Elphaba, the way she was dressed, her shiny black hair, emerald eyes...the list continued as I went over yet again all that I knew about her. I was in a daze as I pulled off my coat and boots, and wandering over to the couch where I sank down and lay back. It wasn't long before I drifted off to sleep.

I snored myself awake, face pressed against the arm of the couch and from the knee down dangling off the other end. With a start I realised it was the next morning and instantly regretted jumping to my feet as my joints protested and I fell unceremoniously back onto the couch. I gritted my teeth and felt my cheeks tinge a slight pink; glad no one was there to witness my Gabriel moment. I stretched my body and sighed as all the stiff joints cracked and popped, allowing me to stand and yawn. I stumbled to my bedroom and grabbed a change of clothes before stripping and jumping in the shower.

Ten minutes later I was in the kitchen cooking pancakes, hair damp and sticking up all over the place. My skin was still damp and my shirt clung the tiniest amount to my body.

A few minutes later I dropped onto the couch again with pancakes and coffee in hand, and with the flick of a finger the television set turned on. I watched the morning news while I munched on my breakfast, nearly shoving it down my throat to quench the hunger in my growling stomach. It was then I realised I had missed lunch and dinner the previous day what with my stalking during the afternoon and my sleeping the rest of the day away. My last mouthful was halfway to my mouth when I froze. The most unexpected sound was drifting down the corridor and I was sure I was imagining it. The laughter from two teenage girls echoed into the room and my plate and fork hit the floor as I rushed to press my ear against the door. Now I could hear a man and a woman present as well, and I knew every single member of the group present without opening the door. A chill crept up my back as I realised why they were here. Of COURSE! The Gods made sure that my previous neighbour moved out so that there was a free apartment for the sweet young girl _right_ next door. I bet they are sitting laughing as I sat back and proceeded to hit my head, hard, against the wall. I hoped she didn't like the apartment and would pick somewhere else but I knew she would love it. It was places like these where most teenagers come, if mommy and daddy are paying for it. Plus, having glanced into the room briefly I knew the colour scheme in a few of the rooms were her favourite colour; green. With a laugh I finally came to my conclusion.

Elphaba was moving in next door. Fan-fucking-tastic.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN-Hey guys, hope you're enjoying the story so far. Now, I'm going to say a few words 'bout my reviews. Haven't got many, but a few of you have added the story to your alerts and that is just as lovely :D Thanks for the reviews I do have and I am not pressuring you guys to review, I just want you guys to read it :) Anyhow, I did notice I have a negative comment. Now normally that wouldn't have bothered me, and I'd have taken on any constructive criticism. The problem is, is that it wasn't even that. So, too said person-if you read this chapter-so damned what? You don't like it? Tough. I didn't write it for you. Also, I will NOT remove it, because I didn't ask you to read it and because other people DO enjoy it. We're all here to enjoy fan fiction, whether it's writing it or reading it. The reason I write (I don't know if anyone else feels the same) is because even though I know not everyone will like it, I know that there are those few out there who enjoy my writing. Don't waste your time reading a story if you don't enjoy it, and especially don't review unless you have helpful tips. Soo...Mega thanks to Sexy Knickers who was my first reviewer and reviews every chapter without fail. Cyber love 3x for all you other amazing readers, ENJOY! X**

**LiarLiar**

Chapter 4-Claire's POV

Elphaba is awesome! One night with us and I already don't want her to leave. Dinner was hilarious, and we have a photograph so we will never forget her first night in the Bennett House. I gazed down at the snapshot that rested on my pillow, full of laughing faces and food. [Flashback]

_The family is crowded around the small kitchen table. There is still tension lingering in the air after the argument between Elphaba and my mom Sandra. Elphie had said she would eat in the garden. Saying Sandra had exploded was putting it mildly. Her face went a deep red/purple colour, her eyes narrowed until they were practically closed and she was visibly shaking._

_ 'You will sit at the table with the rest of the family', she practically growled through gritted teeth. I froze where I stood, daring myself not to breath, watching the face-off unfold._

_ 'No Sandra I would feel like...' Elphaba started but was promptly cut off by a pointed glare from the older woman._

_ 'Elphaba Lesley Gordon! Sit your _arse_ at that table and stop trying to argue!' Sandra nearly shouted. Elphaba's eyes widened and her jaw slackened at the profanity as she lowered herself tenderly onto the extra chair placed beside my own. If I wasn't myself so shocked I would have laughed but instead I settled for joining Elphie at the table. By then Sandra had finished serving and was now shouting for the boys. While she was gone, me and Elphaba shared a glance before averting our eyes to our plates._

_ It was around 10 minutes before things got interesting. Lyle not only antagonised Elphie on a near constant basis, but he also took the last slice of cheesy garlic bread AND the last can of Dr Pepper! One last snarky comment and she snapped, the pasta hitting the side of his head with a sloppy *thwack*. Lyle froze, Sandra shifted turned from facing Noah to look and gasped as I giggled unabashedly into my palm. All eyes shifted to Elphaba who had taken to her feet, eyes narrowed and arm locked and loaded for the next strike._

_ 'Elphaba...' came the warning from Noah, a stern look delicately constructed, and frequently practiced, on his face._

_ 'Oh come on! He deserved it!' She yelled, her hands flailing, causing most of the pasta she held to land on my head. I squealed as my hands leapt to my head, removing the rubbery strands from my now red tinged blonde hair. With a growl I reflexively launched it into Lyle's laughing face. He yelled and tossed some towards my face, but failed miserably seeing as he hit Noah who sat to my right. A strand dangled from the corner of his horn rimmed glasses and it was so comical that everyone laughed. His face and posture said he was angry, but we ALL saw the amusement that flashed through his eyes as he lifted his own hand to respond in kind. Lyle screwed his eyes shut in preparation for the blow that never came. Instead, Elphie and I watched as the food connected with the back of Sandra's fast retreating head. It dropped down the back of her summer dress and landed with a dull splat on the clean floor._

_[End Flashback]_I laughed softly at the images being replayed in my head. After a long gruelling battle, Noah had retrieved the camera, set the timer and joined the group huddled close, beaming smiles as the camera flashed. The night passed swiftly, filled with renewed warmth and laughter. Elphie recalled some of her funniest, saddest and most romantic memories that had tears in our eyes. Period. Now I sat at my mirror, attempting to pull my hair back into a plait...with terrible results. I groaned in frustration and tugged my hair loose again. As I start to pull it back for another attempt I feel another set of fingers comb through my hair. I start to panic then I hear Elphie's soft chuckle as she began a simple plait.

'You should have seen your face when I put my hands on your head! Absolutely priceless.' We sat in a comfortable silence as she wrapped a bobble around the end of my hair and slung the completed masterpiece over my shoulder. Another moments silence before Elphaba quietly speaks.

'You could...come w-with me you know,' she stuttered. Her eyes are glued to her hands which are knotted together on her lap. I turned on the seat, pushed myself to my feet and hobbled across the room-(I was NOT repainting my nails). I sit on the bed beside her, lay my head on her shoulder and link our arms.

'Elphie...as much as I already love you, I'm just not ready for anything like that. With ANYONE.' I added after a pause, assuring her it wasn't because of her. 'The moment I am, you'll be the first to know, but not until I get settled in College. Okay?' I spoke in a quiet voice full of empathy. I knew what she was going through. She was scared, and she didn't want to be alone in a new town...hell a new country! I felt her nod and felt the soft gust of her sigh rustle the loose pieces of hair on my head.

'C'mon kids! Time to get our buts in gear and find our Elphie a new house!' Noah's voice broke the spell of the moment, as me and Elphie stood simultaneously, splitting away to separate parts of the room as I pulled on flip flops and Elphie slung her satchel over her shoulder. I approached her and as we left the house I linked arms with her again. Being close to Elphaba...I could feel again.

**Wrote this chapter and then wrote the next one so you might very well get TWO chapters in ONE day! :O don't get used to it, it probably won't happen again **** ;) x**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Elphaba's POV

That had to have been the most awkward moment of my life! I didn't expect her to say yes so I wasn't surprised. What did surprise me was the fact she said she would when she was ready. That was a major shock. So far we had been to 4 apartments in the last two hours and none of them were what I am looking for. I was getting hyper as the boredom started to settle in. As we approached the apartment block, I grabbed Claire's waist and tickled with all my might. Noah had handed us the list of addresses after failure number two to allow us to lead the way, so we were a good 30 paces ahead of the 'rents. As Claire recovered I took off into the building and up towards the 4th floor. She caught me just before I reached the right floor and we giggled our way up the last few steps. We slumped heavily against the wall and had ourselves a little sing song while we waited for Noah and Sandra.

'It's a new day, it's a bright day, even when you stand in the dark  
It's just that you've been broken, 50 pieces  
Today is gone, yet I'm the only light that you see  
You need someone, I know all you needed was me  
Everyday we wait, if it takes too long  
Just tell me something new, forget about the sunshine when it's gone...' We sang as Noah climbs the last few steps, pulling Sandra with him. I continue to hum the tune as we approach the door, but a sudden surge of happiness, which is both strange yet welcome, stops me in my tracks. That's strange...someone else feels extremely happy. No, it isn't strange that they were happy; it is that it is so strong I almost mistook it for more than one person feeling it. I'm startled from my pondering by fingers waving rapidly in front of my eyes.

'Earth to Elphie! What do you think?' Claire spoke from my left, slightly louder than usual to try and catch my attention. I step forward through the door, glance around, and know instantly that this is the one. I step further into the centre and turn a slow half circle, the smile spreading from ear to ear, until I am facing the others again. I continue to tilt my head in all directions, taking in the entire room, the hallway to my left and the beautiful painting hanging on the bare wall to my right. I trot towards the hallway, noticing a small hatch on the wall which I guess leads to the kitchen. I continue down the dark hallway, flipping the switch to illuminate the long pathway, right to the end.

Altogether I count 5 doors. I go with my gut feeling and take the one on the left, pleased to find the master bedroom. It is like the room has been decorated for me, with the green painted walls and black carpet, all complete with a wall length mirrored wardrobe and black double bed frame-which stands in the centre of the wall opposite the mirrors. Despite the size of the apartment, it is a pretty spacious room.

A beaded curtain just along the wall from the bed leads to the bathroom. It's perfect! Black granite countertops, silver bathtub and sink. The room is about ¾ the size of the bedroom, with a shower too. The walls are a chocolate brown, the floor is tiled. Black, obviously. I can barely contain my happiness as I take a door which leads me back into the hallway.

Knowing that the door on my right leads to the master bedroom, I take the one on my right. The guest room, with a warm, natural colour scheme. So that's what the third door in the bathroom was for! I laugh at my blonde moment as I retreat from the room and close the doors to both bedrooms and the bathroom.

The other door on the left side leads to a closet, nothing interesting. The final entrance can't really be classed as a door, since it is just an arched hole cut in the wall. I enter the room to find my inner chef's DREAM! The first thing I notice is the large, rounded island in the centre of the room with a white, sparkling surface. This matches the counters hugging the grey marbled walls. The cooker is an electric touch start with over head lights and a fan. The white cupboards are quite spacious and already contain a few utensils. The white drawers under the cooker just complete the look. With a content sigh I lean against the ledge of the small hatch in the wall above one of the counters. Looking into the living room I notice the others talking quietly so I decide to say something to announce my presence.

'This is the one guys. I think I'm falling in love!' I sigh with a smile. This content, I haven't felt it in a while and it feels good.

'Are you sure you want this one?' Noah asks in a forced neutral tone as Sandra turns away from me and heads in to inspect the apartment. This reaction piques my interest as well as the elevated stress levels. So, slapping on my most unsuspicious smile, I nod and reply.

'Umm, Yeah...? It's absolutely perfect, and I doubt we'll find one better. The price is surprisingly low considering quality and quantity, and it would make me the happiest chickadee alive.' The last one comes with puppy dog eyes. I watch as Noah's resolve crumbles and with a smile I slip into the living room and wrap him in a hug. A few moments later Claire returns from inspecting the house, a look that can only be described as jealousy on her face. I chuckle and wrap and arm round her shoulders when she's near enough.

'Just remember,' I mutter in her ear, ' that guest room's waiting to be yours...as soon as your ready.' I squeeze her again gently before pulling back. I relish the happy feeling she emanates after my words, yet still there's that stress, and the excited happiness...forget it Elphie. Just turn it off for now. So with that I close my eyes and imagine my own personal on off switch. With a flick of the switch, the overflow of emotions stops. I smile and decide that, for now, ignorance is bliss.

-*4days Later*-

With a quiet 'YAY', I place the last glass in the cabinet. I stand from my crouched position and stretch out all of my limbs. With a groan I glance at the clock, and then do a double take.

'Five-thirty? Oh SHIT! Claire!' I shout as I leap over the empty boxes littering my kitchen and hallway. _I'm supposed to be meeting Claire for dinner at 6, and I'm just done unpacking? I'll never be ready in time!_ I think as I run into the bathroom, stripping my clothes as I go.

By 5:40 I had showered, dressed and dried my hair.

By 5:50 my hair was straightened and styled, and my make-up done. Pulling on shoes, I grab my keys. As I rush forward while shoving my phone and i-pod into my purse I connect with a solid force. I blushed a deep red colour, thinking I'd forgotten to open the door and reach for the handle. What I didn't expect was to a warm hand. With a womanly squeal I jump back at the shock the touch had created. Those warm, strong hands wrapped around my waist to stop me falling over and I gasped. Flinching, a groan slips through my lips as the back of my head connects with the door frame. My hand slowly creeps through my locks and when I pull it back in front of my eyes; my fingers are coated with blood. I look up slowly, my vision starting to blur, and just before I pass out, I see the deepest chocolate eyes before they were swallowed by the darkness.

**Well that took a while! :O sorry guys, revision for my prelims keep holding me back, plus my rather un co-operative wireless :S but here it is at last **** x **


End file.
